Demons Don't Like Secerets
by Senocata
Summary: Sesshomaru can't stop thinking of Kagome. It has made him lose focus. Why? Well, that's what he has vowed to figure out.


AN This is my first fan fiction so take it easy on me will you. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

DEMONS DON'T LIKE SECRETS

Chapter 1: Demon Lords and Resting times

Lord Sesshomaru, lord Western Lands, destroyer of the most powerful demons and humans alike, wielder of the great sword toukigin, sat in a manifestly large and elegant study _trying _to focus on the document in front of him. Anyone that knew this would have been shocked that he, the forever controlled demon lord, was temporarily slipping. _Damn it! What is the matter with me? I do not lose focus. I scorn those who commit such stupidity! _His deep throated growl echoed around the room only seconds before the disgusting toad that was his servant came groveling into the room.

_ My Lord, I ah… am sorry to disturb you. Especially when you told me not to, but this matter is of grave importance. Please have mercy on your humble servant, for I was only looking out for your interests ,My Lord. If you wish Sir I shall leave you at…."_

"What is it, Jaken," interrupted a cold monotone voice.

"It is your brother, Sir. He and his group have just crossed into the Western lands."

"Do you honestly believe, Jaken, that I do not know what goes on in my own land. May I also ask why it is that you are just now coming to me when they arrived more then three hours ago."

"I…I apologize My Lord, but the knowledge just not reached me," the toad squeaked in a high pitched voice as his entire body began to shake.

Sesshomaru rose slowly from his seat and stared down at the huddled mass of terror in front of him. "I will deal with my Inuyasha in my own time, Jaken. As your punishment for questioning my actions you keep Rin entertained until I order otherwise."

"Ye…Yes my lord. As you wish." With that he waddled madly out of the room, happy to still have his skin. Seconds later however, a cry of pain shot into the study followed by the sound of little girl.

"Come on, Jaky being thrown down the stairs couldn't be that painful."

Sesshomaru turned to his thoughts once more while staring out of the nearby window. _What is it about that wench of my half-brothers that has me so distracted. A mere human should not have such power over, this Sesshomaru. It is unheard of. _Silently he moved to the balcony and summoned his demon cloud beneath him. _Why do I find myself rushing to battle for the reason of seeing her. There is a secret that lies within that girl that calls to me. I will uncover it and then this frustration will surely end. Besides, no one may be hide anything form me, especially not some weak excuse for a miko._

Kagome

The young miko was at that moment glaring a ten foot hole in the back of a certain half demon. "Inuyasha, we are stopping for a rest this instance! Do you hear me?!"

The dog demon in question swiveled his ears back as Kagome's high pitched yell pierced through his skull with the force of a sledge hammer. Seeing that she had hurt him her voice instantly lowered.

"We have been walking since dawn, and we are all tired. So please can we take a break now."

"Feh. You humans are pathetic. I haven't even worked up a sweat yet, and already your all 'We're tired can we lie down now'. Honestly, it's no wonder we haven't found any shards lately."

It was Miroku's calm reply that answered instead of Kagome's. "Inuyasha, first of all I must agree with the Lady Kagome on this matter. If we keep on as we have been, even if we find a shard, we would be to exhausted to battle for it. Secondly, that was the most pathetic excuses for a imitations I have ever heard."

"You can say that again," said Sango from her spot beside the monk, as Shippou agreed happily from on top of her shoulder.

"I don't care if you weaklings are tired or not! We are not going to take any longer then necessary to get out of my pain in the ass half-brothers territory. If you guys have some kinda death wish that's fine just don't expect me to come and defend you, when he shows up."

"Sit." How many times do I have to tell you not to swear in front of Shippou?!" Muffled curses streamed out of the crater that had once been Inuyasha.

Yet unnoticed by the small group, the one demon they didn't want to see, Sesshomaru, was watching them from a nearby tree. He had masked his scent and was smirking down at the stupid half-breed while silently applauding a certain young miko in a green school uniform.

AN Please review! Please review! Please review! Second chapter should be longer. P.S. If you see a spelling error, I'd love some help!

__


End file.
